This invention relates to a device for transferring a fluid material to a solution container having an exposed closure. More particularly, this invention relates to a pressurized additive device wherein the closure for the additive container has channel portions to permit the introduction of a pressurizing media and accommodates a double-pointed piercing element for piercing through the closure of the solution container as well as the additive container to afford a self-propelling of the fluid material from the additive container to the solution container.
A pressurized device for delivering a liquid medicament from a syringe-type vial is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,820. Vented piercing pin structures for use in delivering a product from a vial or syringe into another container are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,172,803 and 4,058,121. In U.S. Pat. No. Re. 29,656, a slidable piercing member for a nonpressurized additive transfer unit is described.
Nowhere in the prior art is there available a pressurized additive transfer unit for storing and automatically transferring a fluid material to a solution container wherein the unit has a closure specifically adapted to permit the introduction of the pressurizing media. Neither does the prior art provide such a pressurized additive transfer unit wherein a double-pointed piercing member provides fluid communication between the additive transfer unit and the solution container while, at the same time, affording a venting of the solution container.
It is an advantage of the present invention to afford a pressurized additive transfer device wherein the closure facilitates introduction of the pressurizing media. Other advantages are a pressurized additive transfer unit wherein a double-pointed piercing member and the closure for the transfer device have frictional engagement and stop means for retaining the piercing member in the closure of the transfer unit in an operative position as well as limiting movement thereof; a vented double-pointed piercing member providing fluid communication between the additive transfer unit and the solution container as well as venting of the solution container; a pressurized additive transfer unit which is adaptable to filling either a rigid or flexible container.